Lin
Lin is the love interest of Alex O'Connell in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Her Story Before Lin was born her mother Zi Yuan was approached by a man named Ming Guo who was looking for a spell to grant his Emperor Han immortality he was also ordered to bring Zi Yuan to her and not to touch her in a manner of love. Upon finding the scrolls of Oracle Bones, they fell in love. When Zi Yuan got to the Emperor she chanted a curse with Han not knowing what she said. Han then showed Zi Yuan General Ming tied up to four ropes one on each arm and leg. Han makes as deal with Zi Yuan that if she would become his Empress he would spare Ming. Zi Yuan ends up seeing Ming killed after she told Han that he would never keep his word. Before leaving Han wounded Zi Yuan with a Dragon Dagger that she kept. And the curse took effect turning Han and his army into statues. When she retreated to the snowy mountainside in Shangri-La, Yetis found her and brought her to the Pool of Eternal Life. Upon drinking from the pool, she was fully healed and became immortal and when Lin was born she became immortal as well. They have been alive for over 2,000 years. Lin was given the task to make sure that no one reawakens the Dragon Emperor. If the Dragon Emperor is revived, Zi Yuan gave Lin her dagger after putting a curse on it for it contained the power to kill him. After years of protecting the tomb, she finally failed when she came across two men, one was Alex O'Connell, who followed in his father Rick O'Connell's footsteps, and the other was Roger Wilson. She would follow them to downtown China as the new year was being celebrated there. She got to the place where the Dragon Emperor was being held however she found one of the two men, Roger who showed his true colors betraying Alex, holding his parents hostage with the help of Yin and Choi. Alex showed himself behind her, after a brief introduction Lin showed Alex what was happening and the two ended up rescuing Rick and Evelyn. Before the elixir from the pool of eternal life was spilled on the Emperor, Lin kicked Yin only for the elixir to spill on a clay statue. Lin only stabbed the fake, while the clay statue was where Emperor Han was. With Han revived Lin and Alex followed behind only to fail as they escaped to Shangri-La. Soon after Lin was introduced to Alex's family they set off to Shangri-La to cut them off. Upon there, they fought with the Emperor again and was able to slow him down but Alex's father Rick got wounded and they ended up going to Shangri-La to heal him. When they got there, Rick was fully healed and Lin regrouped with her mother. Throughout the entire trip, she fell in love with Alex but couldn't bear to be with him as she is immortal while Alex isn't. But soon her mother was willing to find a solution as they were willing to sacrifice their immortality to stop the Emperor. But before plans were made, The Emperor Han reached the Pool of Eternal Life, he drank from it and shape-shifted into a 3-headed dragon. He took Lin as punishment for Zi Yuan betraying him. Lin was being held prisoner at a camp where Choi rallied up an army to serve Han, Alex saved her and they both set off to regroup with the others only to find out that Zi Yuan got mortally wounded from her battle with Han. When Zi Yuan died, Lin grieved for her mother for a little while before heading under the wall where she and Evelyn fought Yin and Choi, they defeated them as they got crushed within the spinning wheels and rejoined Alex and Rick as they just got through killing Han with Zi Yuan's dagger. When they left out, Lin saw her father for the first and only time before he crossed over for good to reunite with Zi Yuan. Lin and Alex celebrated back at Jonathan's club Imhotep's which was under new management, sharing a kiss while they danced. Lin who is now a mortal, was now happy because she can finally spend a lifetime with one man that she truly loves. Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Humans